


Accounting for New Data

by PorcupineGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B set at the end of A Study in Pink. Sherlock had been ready to try death to avoid boredom; luckily, he didn't have to. Someone else seems to have (be) the cure he's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accounting for New Data

He definitely was going to take that pill.

The cabbie's game was obvious - both pills poisonous, the man had already ingested an antidote. He'd have a few symptoms that hopefully Sherlock could witness before he died.

But proving himself right was only a small part of his reasoning, for once. The cabbie was right about life. It was boring. And not just the times between the cases, when life was utterly, _mind-shatteringly_ boring. Even during a case, there was so rarely a true _surprise_.  Sherlock really hadn't had any new experiences of any sort in years, despite his best efforts. Human behavior was simply too predictable. He didn't believe in an afterlife, obviously, but at that moment he'd hoped desperately that the universe would _surprise him._

And it did.

Seeing the cabbie shot in front of him? A surprise.

And now, sitting here, watching his deductions coalesce around one John Watson? Also a bit of a surprise.

Time to reassess with new data:

\- John killed a man to save Sherlock's life barely a day after meeting him.

\- This isn't even the first time in that day that John has displayed such loyalty.

\- Sherlock is now laughing with another person (namely John), something that's happened more times in the past day than the previous decade.

Conclusion:

\- Life is no longer fundamentally boring.


End file.
